yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP150
and is the 150th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series, and the last episode of Season 2. It was broadcasted in Japan on December 23, 2016. Summary Jibanyan goes Chirstmas shopping for 5 presents. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan star in an question-answering event hosted by Komasan and Komajiro, with co-starring appearances by Hailey, Usapyon, and Tomnyan. Plot Jibanyan and the Five Presents, Nyan! Before the segment starts, Whisper said that he would be telling five different stories before he gets hit by a truck, causing Jibanyan to be the host of the segment instead. Today is Christmas Day, and Whisper is excited at how festive the day is, much to the annoyance of Jibanyan and Nate. Nate wonders what kind of presents he would get, which makes Whisper happy at what the occasion is like. After Nate reminds him to stop ringing the bells, Jibanyan looks in his haramaki for Chocobars and notices there aren't any left. Jibanyan goes the candy shop to buy some Chocobars, and notices a young boy choosing over two kinds of candy. The boy decides he would give them to his father, mother and grandmother as gifts, which gives Jibanyan an idea to buy some presents for some of his friends. After pondering, Jibanyan realizes that he finds it hard to pick out gifts. For Fiona of Next HarMEOWny, he eventually decides on a pair of cat ears at a costume shop after he had trouble doing it. After Jibanyan writes out the card for her, he notices two schoolgirls talking about getting extra gifts for their relatives, which gives Jibanyan an idea to buy four more presents. Jibanyan goes to a capsule-toy machine in the streets and hopes to get a Space Wars figurine for Nathan Adams, and manages to get a Emperor Krills figurine from it. Afterwards, Jibanyan visits an electronics store to get a screen cleaner for Whisper's Yo-kai Pad, and buys a red coat for Hidabat at a clothing store. He manages to get four presents for Fiona, Nate, Whisper, and Hidabat and has an idea for one more. Later in the evening, Amy is celebrating Christmas at her house and is given a present from his mother. As Amy was about to open it, she notices an extra one under the tree that isn't from her parents. Inside it was a perfume set of her favorite brand, which was Jibanyan's gift because of how she used to spend Christmas with her when he was alive. As Jibanyan leaves, Amy notices the chime of Jibanyan's bell and goes out to look the window, but she doesn't notice anything except that the chime reminded her of the time she spent with Rudy at Christmas, and wishes him that. Questions of Yo-kai You Wanted to Know! Problem Solved, zura! Special At the beginning of the episode, Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper quickly prepare themselves to go to a special event in the Yo-kai World by warping through Mirapo from their bedroom. While they warp through the Yo-kai, Whisper said that they're going to be special guests in a end-of-year television program. After they arrive at the television set on time, Komasan and Komajiro hosts the televised event that involve questions relating to Yo-kai sent from viewers. They explain to the viewers hoping that the questions would finally answer some of them once and for all, so their minds would be clear for the new year. The first question is about what happens to Jibanyan after he gets by a truck. When they watch footage of Jibanyan getting blasted off into the air, Komajiro doesn't know what happens next, nor does Whisper or Nate. In a pre-recorded segment, Komasan and Komajiro decide to visit the intersection where Jibanyan waits impatiently for a truck to appear. Komasan and Komajiro are disappointed that a truck isn't showing up, so they decide to take control of one causing Jibanyan to get blasted in the air as usual. They both use a drone to follow Jibanyan's whereabouts after he gets blasted off, which shows Jibanyan relaxing in the sky while he enjoys eating a Chocobar. After flying for a long time, he starts to descend and land in a house in the middle of a field, using his haramaki as a wingsuit. It's also revealed that he always lands in the same house, as the old lady likes having him over and spending time with Jibanyan. It was the first question that was answered, which makes Nate and Whisper interested. Hailey and Usapyon are introduced on the show, appearing as guests for one of the questions to be asked. The second question is about what happens to Usapyon after he goes out of Invader Mode, which shows pre-recorded footage of Hailey insulting Usapyon at the Detective Agency. After a while, Nate says to Hailey that Invader Mode has gone on for too long while Hailey tells him that there are times that make him go on for longer, dependent on what makes him angry. When Usapyon gets tired after a while from rampaging, he inhales the smoke from the nose and takes a deep breath while he uses the buttons on his helmet to open the glass. That makes Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan surprised at the revelation, making Jibanyan ponder if Usapyon actually shoots Hailey with the laser gun as he seems to have poor aiming. This makes Usapyon annoyed, while Hailey actually wonders the same thing about Usapyon's poor aim and goes on to ramble about it. Usapyon said that he purposely misses it because he doesn't want Hailey to get hurt, but the latter rambles more about his poor aim, with Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan agreeing with it causing Usapyon to get frustrated and go into Invader Mode, rampaging around everyone else. The third question is about the spiciness of the wasabi in the unlucky summon of the Yo-kai Watch Dream Roulette, if it's really bad. Nate summons Tomnyan, which turns out to be an unlucky summon and Tomnyan explains that the wasabi in the sushi isn't that spicy, asking Nate and the others to try a piece of sushi on the table. After they all take a bite, they find out it is really spicy after all, which revealed that Tomnyan was trying to hide the fact of the spiciness. The fourth question is about what happens after Snottle stops inspiriting Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan from picking their noses. It is shown that Snottle walks away from Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan, with their fingers out of their noses. Whisper wipes the snot from his fingers on a tissue while Nate and Jibanyan wipes them on the back of Whisper, which makes Whisper angry about the revelation towards Nate and Jibanyan. The final question involves Whisper, which is about if he is stronger than Rubeus J which makes Whisper shocked about it. Komasan and Komajiro decide to do the experiment in real time, inviting Rubeus J onto the stage while Whisper doesn't want that to happen. Suddenly, Whisper lands on Rebeus J's and gets kicked out of the building, landing in the water. The televised event finally ends, with the host and stars wishing everyone a happy new year. Characters Humans * Nate * Hailey * Amy Yo-kai * Jibanyan * Whisper * Komasan * Komajiro * Usapyon * Tomnyan * Rubeus J (cameo) * Snottle (cameo) * Hidabat (cameo) * Pandle (cameo) * Cutta-nah (cameo) * Sgt. Burly (cameo) * Brushido (cameo) * Chansin (cameo) * Beetler (cameo) * Mochismo (cameo) * Tublappa (cameo) Trivia * M02 premiered on television after the episode aired. * This is the first time that Invader Mode isn't played with it's respective music, in the clip when it was being shown. * It's shown that Invader Mode lasts for an average of thirteen minutes. * This is the 5th episode a Yo-kai gets an unlucky summon. * Tomnyan is the 4th Yo-kai to get an unlucky summon. * This is the second episode to reuse animation scenes from previous episodes. Stock footage from EP091, EP102, and EP112-EP113 were recycled. * This is the second episode Nate and Whisper become victims of Invader Mode. The first was in EP134. * This is also the third episode Jibanyan becomes a victim of Invader Mode, with the first being in EP120 and EP134. * This is the fifth time Nate, Hailey, and their Yo-kai companions directly interact with each other. Errors *Before the first commercial break, Komasan appears bigger than usual in front of Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan. Category:Season 2 episodes